Around in Circles
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Both Molly and Andromeda consider each other unattainable. Written for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge Ever on the HPFC forum.


Author's Notes: Written for the e1H level of Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge Ever on the HPFC forum with the pairing Andromeda/Molly and the prompt "Around in Circles".

I'm not sure how I feel about this piece, to be honest… hmm.

)O(

Andromeda was unattainable.

That was what Molly thought. Whenever she saw Andromeda Black, she was always talking to her sisters – _Bellatrix and Narcissa, those two madwomen, who could know why anyone would ever want to talk to them?_ – or else making over-polite conversation with _Mudbloods and blood traitors_ (Andromeda's words, not Molly's) because Andromeda knew how _good_ it made her look.

Molly scorned that sort of attempt to improve one's standing.

She thought that Andromeda was a very stupid girl. She thought that Andromeda cared more about appearances than about anything sensible, like morality or even having real friends, and that made her fume every time she found herself gazing wistfully after her and wishing that she'd look back.

She wasn't supposed to like Andromeda at all.

She wasn't even supposed to like her enough to want to be her friend, much less enough to want to kiss her or tear at her clothes or push her down onto bed and…

She _definitely _wasn't supposed to like Andromeda enough to want to do that.

When Andromeda tried to talk to her, she turned up her nose and acted as though she didn't want anything to do with her, muttered that she was a useless, stuck-up rich bitch, so sheltered that she thought that all Muggles were charity cases _and besides, Molly wasn't even a Muggle, her blood was as pure as Andromeda's, almost, and she wouldn't let her act like she wasn't as good as_–

And then, once Andromeda had given up and gone somewhere else, to talk to some girl who would be more open to her faux-friendship, Molly might sprint up to her dormitory room and draw her curtains and think about Andromeda, rocking herself against a pillow and imagining that it was her.

She disliked that Andromeda had that effect on her.

But she couldn't help wanting her in spite of it.

)O(

Molly was unattainable.

That was what Andromeda thought. Whenever she saw Molly Prewett, she was always talking to her Gryffindor friends – _reckless, holier-than-thou brats who wouldn't know good sense if it hit them on the nose_ – or making sneering comments at those who were, to Molly's (_twisted_, Andromeda privately thought) mind, inferior to her.

And the stupid bitch thought that _everyone_ was inferior to her.

Muggles, Mudbloods, even people who liked Muggle studies classes too much were regarded by Molly and her friends as _odd_ and therefore not worth their time, even if they didn't _hate_ them. Purebloods like Andromeda (_proper Purebloods, not the watered-down sort that _you_ are, Molly! _Real_ Purebloods!_) were worthy of scorn because they were – _of course_ – all stuck-up and none of them could ever be a decent human being, just because their parents were magical…

Andromeda scorned Molly's hypocrisy.

She had tried to talk to Molly on a few occasions and regretted it almost instantly every time. Every civil word she had tried to give her had been met with a roll of the eyes, a snort, a sarcastic comment – _Why are you talking to _me_, Andromeda? Can't you find your usual charity case_?

And if Andromeda tried to explain that she did not think that all Mudbloods were charity cases, she was, of course, met with a bark of "Ha! That's a laugh – like _Hell_ you don't!" and then Molly would flounce off and leave her fuming at the injustice.

And given all of that, Andromeda wasn't supposed to like Molly Prewett.

She wasn't supposed to like her enough, even, to be her friend. She didn't even want to be her friend, really. She didn't much fancy actually _talking_ to Molly – at least, until she grew up and admitted that she was being unfair to Andromeda when she acted like she was awful, just because she was a Pureblood…

She wasn't supposed to want her.

She wasn't supposed to want to push her up against a wall in the corridor, where anyone could see them, and kiss her hard, pull up her skirt and show her that, if nothing else, Pureblood girls knew how to please people…

When Andromeda passed Molly in the corridors and heard her muttering "God, here comes Andromeda Black, that useless bitch", she had to restrain herself from giving Molly a slap. She had to force herself to smile sweetly at her and stride past as though she didn't care what Molly said – as though, in fact, she actually _liked _being gossiped about and called a bitch. And then, when Molly had gone on her way, snickering to her friends, Andromeda might rush down to her dormitory and draw her curtains and think about Molly, rocking herself against a pillow and imagining that it was her.

She disliked that Molly had that effect on her.

But she couldn't help wanting her in spite of it.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
